I Will Follow You Into The Darkness
by legend-of-the-hylian
Summary: Link was meant to save Hyrule from Ganon, but with running into his dark self and failing to defeat him he slowly begins to give up. With being in the clutches of his enemies he begins to give up hope. Getting closer to his Dark self feelings begin to bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Hey this is my first fanfiction I've uploaded so I hope it doesn't suck. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Please review **

* * *

_"Look out!" _ Was the last thing I've heard from Navi; being that we just entered an empty room together. I looked around the empty room to be greeted by a lonesome, dead tree. With fog covering it I had to squint my eyes to notice it. I began walking towards the tree, it's the only other thing I can see so why not. I slowly walked over to the lonely tree being aware of what was around me. Once I got to the tree I slid down to sit by it. _'Nothing else is here. How am I supposed to leave…?' _I sat there thinking to myself when all of a sudden a strange sense came to me. It was almost like, I was being watched. I turned my head to look to the side of me, nothing. I stood back up and looked down; the floor was covered in water. _'How could I have missed that?' _Nothing but my reflection. I looked back up and saw a small wooden hut, with curiosity taking over me I walked towards it. There were no windows so I couldn't look in at all, I tried the door. Locked. I sighed with no other ideas coming to me. Once again that strange feeling of someone watching me came across me. I shuddered and looked around the room again. Empty. I must be going crazy, there is no one here. I walked back to the tree and sat by it once again. I looked into the water, nothing there either. _'… Where's my reflection?'_ At this point I feel immensely insane considering there is no one here but me and Navi, and that my reflection is gone. I stood back up and began walking towards where I entered.

"Link! Look-"I turned around, nothing there. Navi was now missing. I quickly went back further in the room to search for my now missing fairy.

"Navi…? Navi, come here. This isn't a joke." Fear crept over me of possibly not being alone like how I thought. I ended up being back at the tree, I somehow end up here a lot.

_"Poor, poor, Link. All alone. For what has happened to your precious fairy?"_ A devilious voice spook. I turned around quickly to where the voice has come from. No one there. I kept silent in hope the voice would speak again. _"No reply? Aw, come now Link. Not replying to someone who is talking to you is truly rude."_ My eyes darted to the top of the tree. There it was a shadow of a human figure. I backed away from the tree keeping my eyes on the shadow.

"Who are you?!" I spat, trying to make my voice stern and serious. Whoever this is they don't seem very friendly. "What did you do to Navi?" I kept my stance, staring at the figure. It swiftly jumped from the tree to the ground. I backed a little in shock of how swift it has moved.

_"Do I scare you? And by 'Navi' do you mean that annoying floating ball of light?" _The shadow opened his hand; there in his palm was a squished fairy. It was Navi, her light fading quickly. _"She was such a pest; and for you other question. I'm you. Well, that is part way true. I'm your evil self. Everyone has an evil side, Linky. Even the goddess' chosen hero. Heh, pathetic really, you the hero? I expected more from you; all you've accomplished was having your precious light dead, and now you are about to join her."_ I clutched my fists to my side; it's not possible this… this _THING_ can't be me. No, I don't have any evil in me. I'm supposed to conquer evil, not have an evil side.

"You're lying! You aren't me. I'm not evil. And… and you're about to pay! For what you did to Navi…" I stuttered a bit while I was talking. It's not that he scares; it's just this vibe about him.

_"There's a bit of evil in you… You're willing to kill me just for revenge? That's not how a hero should act."_ He quickly appeared right in front of me. I stumbled back in surprise by how fast he was moving. I heard him chuckle in my reaction. I clenched my teeth together trying to fight back the erg to lunge at him. _"Now, now. I'll make sure your death is quick and painless… If you're willing to cooperate. But if you aren't… You're death will surely be slow and painful, the last thing you'll hear is your screams of agony, you're last thought will be how you've failed everyone. Even your precious princess."_

"SHUT UP! I'm not the one who'll be dead!" I lunged at him thrusting my sword forwards in hope that'll get him. My eyes are squeezed shut, and when they are open again the shadow is simply laughing. "Why are you laughing? You're just a shadow-"I was cut off by him holding me against the tree with his sword held to my neck.

_"I'm not JUST a shadow. I'm barely a shadow at all. I'm you; well I'm much stronger. I guess an appropriate name would be Dark Link, considering these circumstances. Oh and just a warning; if you EVER call me 'shadow' one more time I will gladly kill are your friends in front of you, then I will slowly AND painfully kill you. I'll make it last long enough so you have the guilt of failing everyone."_ I winced back as I felt his sword getting pressed against my neck harder. At this rate I will be a failure… If I don't do anything then everyone is going to die because I failed, the chosen hero of the goddess failed EVERYONE. No, no I can't let him get to me. I WON'T let him get to me. I shoved "Dark" off of me and moved away from the tree holding my stance.

"You won't win! I will defeat you. I am not going to fail to some sha-"I stopped myself before I could refer to him as a _shadow_. What if he wasn't joking…? Could he actually be THAT evil? I shake my head slightly trying to re-focus on what was now going on. When I looked back at where Dark was earlier he was gone. I straightened out my stance and looked around, he was nowhere. He must have just been an imagination, after all I haven't slept in Goddess knows how long. I began walking around the empty room once again; the door is still locked. I sighed as I looked at the lock… Maybe Navi- That's right, _Navi_… So he is real. Navi is gone… Navi's gone… She died, because of my failure to keep her safe. "Coward! Stop hiding and face me! "I was basically begging him to fight me. He killed Navi, of course I have to face him… for her.

_"So it hit you then?"_ His voice… Where is he…? _"You just realized that the floating light is dead… Hmph. Not very observant are we? And now you can't even find me. Poor, hopeless hero~"_ I looked around me again, no one. Where the hell could he be? He can't hide behind anything, there's nothing in this room… There's only water and that tree… The tree! He's probably back in the tree. I ran to the tree looking up in the branches. Nothing. Where else would he be? _"I'm most definitely not in that disgusting tree, again. But… where else could I be? Running out of ideas hero? Pathetic." _By this time I was frustrated. How can he sound so close to me yet not being anywhere around me… Think, Link, think… I looked down at the water where my reflection stared back at me. Except… That can't be me; I don't have blood red eyes- _"Heh. Someone is using their head." _I quickly jumped back at the sound of his voice. Focusing on his voice I see his figure appear in the corner of my eye. How does he keep doing that?

"Stop hiding and fight me!" With those words he lunged at me. I could see the lust for blood in his eyes as he did so. Blocking his attack with my sword I let out a low grunt. Why is he so strong? I pushed him off regaining my stance. If I was going to defeat him I'm going to have to be smart. He said he's me right? So it shouldn't be THAT hard… right?

_"Hmm. You think you can beat me can't you? We'll see… I hope you are sort of good, I always like a challenge." _I glared at him in anger. Who does he think he is? He is me, well a copy of me at least. I snapped back to reality when I heard him chuckle. Why is he laughing? _"I can tell what you are thinking… You think you can beat me. Just because I'm a form of you doesn't mean I'm as weak as you."_ After that he attacked once more. I jumped to the side attempting to dodge but I get struck on the side. I grunt at the small cut on my side. He's too fast. Holding my side I lift my head and look at him; meeting his eyes he smirks. He jumped towards me, I tried to move but before I knew it he was pinning me to the floor. I could see him smirking. No. I can't lose already. _"Darn. You aren't a challenge. I was hoping I could have some fun too. Oh well, I guess I will have fun taking your life."_ He dragged his sword across my chest cutting through the fabric of my tunic and into my skin. I flinch at the sudden contact. Wincing in pain I squeeze my eyes shut. I could hear him chuckling at my reaction, as I was about to snap at him I began to drift off… Last thing I heard was his voice. _"Maybe next time, hero."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N whoop. Chapter 2~ I hope you all enjoy it, I honestly had a lot of writers block moments on this but I like the way it turned out. Review/favorite please ^-^ You don't have to but yeah... All reviews welcomed! Like... suggestions and such. Aha~ Anywhore lets get to reading :D**

* * *

I woke up being welcomed with a pounding in my head and a pain on my chest. Confused about my location I opened my eyes to look around; I was chained to the wall in an empty cell. I began to struggle but the chains on my wrists dug into my skin making me wince. I gave up on struggling and looked around the cell for hints on where I might be. Hay. That is all that is in here. Hay. I sighed and hung my head looking at the ground. Where could I possibly be…? The last thing I remember was entering the empty room with the tree then everything went black; I don't even know where Navi is. This headache isn't helping my memory either. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming my way; that's right… Dark Link.

_"Morning, sunshine. I hope you had a nice sleep; you were out for three days." _Three days!? I was in here for three days! I looked at him to see a smirk planted on his face. _"Well I see you are hanging in there. Heh. Oh Goddess I'm funny."_ I glared at him as he laughed at his own, cheesy joke.

"Why didn't you kill me?" There it was. The question that I have been wanting to ask him ever since he came in here. He stopped chuckling and straightened his posture; I could tell he was hesitant before answering.

_"…I talked to Lord Gannon, he told me to keep you alive instead and torture you, unless…" _

"Unless..?" I had a strange feeling that I wouldn't like his answer; the only thing worse than torture is death and I definitely cannot die… Not yet, I have to save Hyrule… and Zelda. I noticed Dark staring at me and I quickly looked away.

_"Unless you become my apprentice. All you have to do is tag along on my little errands and such. It should be an easy job that is… as long as you don't argue with me. You just have to listen to me and Lord Gannon; none of your heroic stuff."_ His _'apprentice' _if I chose that then I have to listen to them and they may make me do their dirty work. I can't possibly do anything evil; but if I die then I can't save anyone, and torturing does not sound pleasing… If Navi was here she'd be able to help me. Maybe if I could escape somehow… I was snapped out of thought once one of my arms dropped to my side. He's un-chaining me…

"What are you doing?" He suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked down at me. I hadn't notice before but he was taller than me.

_"Well I assumed you would need some time to think, and I am pretty sure you don't want to be chained to the wall… I mean, I could leave you there if you want me to… But don't expect me to do any of that kinky shit." _

"No-… I didn't-… Like… I didn't mean it like that… I don't want to be chained to the wall…" For some reason I stumbled over my words. It seems for some odd reason I feel scared- no, nervous around him; I shouldn't be though… He finished undoing the lock on my other arm and I fell to the ground; I didn't realize that my legs were so weak since the chains were holding me up. I could feel Dark staring down at me, I didn't like the feeling but I was too weak to stand back up.

_"I'll send for some food for you…" _Dark began to walk away but he stopped just before he left completely, _"By the way… You have 24 hours to think of your choice." _He then left me on the ground in the empty cell.

I sat up so I was no longer lying down; attempting to move some, I crawled over to the wall so I can lean against it. _'You have 24 hours to think of your choice.' _How will I know when my time is almost up?! I don't even know what time it is now; for all I know it could be in the middle of the night. I sighed and leaned my head back against the stone wall; well dying is not an option, that's for sure. If I did become his apprentice then who knows what they will make me do. They might make me kill innocent lives, or destroy homes; I can't possibly bring myself to do that. If they torture me then I won't be strong enough to think of an escape plan… Ugh, this is all frustrating me. I wish Navi or Zelda were here; they'd know what to do. I froze when I heard steps coming my way; No… it hasn't been 24 hours yet, he just left. What am I supposed to do? Will he give me more time? Probably not, I just… I don't know what to do.

"Here's food." Thank Goddess, it was just a Goblin; not a very eye pleasure at that, they always gross looking anyways. I looked at the tray with food on it, bread (probably stale), water, and an apple. I crawl slowly over to the tray of food and sit down by it. I don't know when the next I am going to eat so I save the apple for later. Eating the stale bread (no surprise) and drinking some of the water I try to think of what I am going to do. There really isn't a good option for me; whatever I choose it won't help Hyrule, or Zelda. Well, Dark said I'd only have to listen to him and Gannon… _Gannon._ Goddess I am stupid! Dark works with Gannondorf; why did I not know, he said it like two times. That means Gannon is here… Right? Maybe getting put in this cell did help me; if I can just escape and look around a little then maybe I can still save everyone. The only problem is… How do I get out? I look outside of my cell to see if anyone was there; no one except the Goblin that brought me my food. Shouldn't be that hard to get by; but how to get on the other side… As I was looking at the Goblin I notice something shiny on his belt; a key maybe? If I can get him over here I can grab it.

"Hey-"I begin to say something but I am cut off by the Goblin.

"Shut up! No talk!" Calling him over won't work. Perhaps if I make a loud noise he'll come over here…? I pick up the tray and start banging it on the cell bars. Just as planned the Goblin came over to my cell. "I say shut up!" He grabbed the tray from my hands and I let go giving it to him; as he turned around to go back to his spot I quickly grabbed the key off of his belt loop. Hmph, easy; Goblins were always stupid. I reach my hand out to unlock the door, and of course, it squeaks. I freeze in hope that the Goblin did not hear me; after, I guess, a couple of minutes of silence I continue to turn the key. After I hear the small click of the door unlocking I sigh in relief; I can actually get out now. Before leaving my cell I look out to see the Goblin on guard duty. If I could get him to look the other way just for five seconds… I picked up the apple that I was planning on saving for later and threw it across the room. Since the Goblin is awfully stupid he chases after the apple thinking it could be something else. I open the door quickly and slide out; there's stairs, and another door. I'm guessing since we are in the cells I'd want to go up, so I run up the stairs quietly and quickly. To my surprise I went fairly quickly for leaving the dungeon area; not that many guards either. Making my way down the hall I heard muffled voices in the distance; I can't tell who it is though, maybe Gannon? I make my way further down the hall so I can listen better.

"-I will fucking kill you AND HIM if you don't do it first. This is the second time you have gone against me, I created you so you would listen to me and do as I say."

_"…I'm sorry Lord Gannon. I won't fail you again… But if you just let me go on with this plan I promise everything will be good." _ His plan…? _'Gannon'_ does that mean he is here? I walk a bit closer to the room to be able to look in; nothing except for Dark and a mirror. I sigh quietly and begin to walk back so I can be more hidden, but of course I step and it makes a loud squeak. I quickly go in a fast walk to go hide behind the corner; once there I slide down against the wall in relief. Thank Goddess-

_"Why are you out of your cell?! Did you make up your mind early? Or do you just want to see what getting beaten the life out of you feels like?"_ Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitsh itshitshit. I completely had forgotten about that too. What were my options? '_Unless you become my apprentice'_ or being tortured… Well, if I get tortured I could probably escape again like I did this time, except it will be harder most likely. Becoming his apprentice… That's it.

"I got it!" Oops. Shit. Mother- For the love of Din's fire, did I seriously just speak my mind? I looked up at Dark; he had a confused look on his face.

_"You got what?"_ His face was serious now, it kind of creeped me out…

"M-my choice… I-I'll become your apprentice…" I stuttered when I spoke; every damn time he is around I get so nervous.

_"Perfect. Well now you don't have to go back to that shit of a room… But, since you did somehow get out I guess it's the guards fault. So, as your first task, go kill the Goblin and dispose of his body somewhere. Shouldn't be that hard, you've killed plenty of them before."_ He smirked at his last part and moved away from me and began to head towards to the room he was just in. _"When you finish… Just come back here." _I nodded and began to stand back up. This shouldn't be hard, but now I know what happens if I do something wrong. I shudder at the thought of dying. Zelda, where ever you are, I hope you are safe.


End file.
